1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for editing images in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for adding various image effects to an existing image, selectively deleting the added image effects and storing an image with image effects added.
2. Description of the Related Art
Future mobile communication terminals will be more capable than current mobile phones of providing high-speed transmission of packet data and image data over voice channels.
Current mobile terminals having functions to send or receive image data can store an image received from a base station or transmit any acquired image to the base station. Mobile terminals with an embedded camera can take pictures and display them on a display section. The camera may comprise a camera sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD) sensor or a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) sensor. The display section may comprise a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD). Due to the tendency toward compact-sized mobile terminals, cameras embedded in the mobile terminals are also becoming smaller. The mobile terminals can display the photographed pictures as moving or still pictures or can send the photographed pictures to the base station.
There is a growing demand for image mail services on a mobile terminal. To meet this demand, image editing functions that allow users to edit an image on a mobile terminal have also been developed. Such functions include zooming-in or zooming-out of a picture stored in the mobile terminal or zooming-in or zooming-out of a composite of two or more pictures. Another image editing function is the creation of various image effects over an existing image, which will enable a wider range of services on mobile terminals.